


The Majestic Tale of the Adventure That Never Was

by ALC_Punk



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Lucie Miller and Amy Pond have Decided Opinions about velvet, and other things. Also, an adventure happens off-screen.





	The Majestic Tale of the Adventure That Never Was

**Author's Note:**

> So. I started this as the concept of Lucie taking the piss out of Twelve was too perfect, and Amy had to be there, because, well, yes. And then I went "I don't have time for an adventure, and it should end a bit melancholy." And so it did.

Lucie Miller looked the man up and down, taking in everything from the gray hair to the floppy t-shirt, to the trousers and shoes. It was like someone's grandfather had raided their wardrobe, trying to fit in with the grandchild's friends.

"You were all velvet before. It was a better look--I mean, still ridiculous, but much better than this."

The Doctor lowered his shades a little and gave her a look that was a little crazy, somewhat hurt, mixed in with the normal dead-pan enigmatic thing he'd perfected, and something else she couldn't exactly name.

"Sartorial styles change with the times."

"This is what comes of liking disco, mate."

Amy Pond blinked, but found herself nodding along with the stroppy blonde woman. In front of them, the Doctor (it was obviously the Doctor, even though he'd changed again), was giving them both a look that didn't bode well.

"Seriously, at least the velvet made a statement."

"It was boring, blonde one."

A sound escaped Amy, and she crossed her arms. "We're not epithets, Doctor."

"You're the... red one. Blue? No--"

"Amy. Doctor."

"Amelia! Yes."

"I thought you said you couldn't come back to this era." Amy snapped.

The blonde woman snorted, "He's always making that mistake. Lucie Miller, by the way."

"Amy Pond."

"Ogrons! That's what I was trying to remember. Clara told me I should tell you, but then she went off with, well, best not to go there. So!" He clapped his hands and then reached up to lower his shades, beaming at the two of them. "Shall we?"

With a sigh, Amy rubbed a hand over her face and then squared her shoulders and pasted on her best 'wrangling the Doctor when he's being Time Lordy' look. "Talk. Now."

-=-

Afterwards, Lucie nudged her shoulder against Amy's as she was nursing her cocoa. "I'm impressed. That one look you had. Certainly gave that lot a tremble."

"Yeah. It's well-learnt. The ax was a good move, too." With the danger now passed, Amy could allow herself to feel again. Her hands were shaking. She'd gotten out of the habit of adrenaline highs and the come-downs after.

"Mm. I liked that ax. Pity it didn't last the whole time."

"Acid for blood."

"Who thinks up that sort of biology, anyway? Does someone out there in the universe just go, 'Oh, I know, we don't have aliens with acid for blood, let's make some!'?"

"Idiots."

"Agreed." Tipping her mug, Lucie offered a toast. "To us, for being brilliant."

"To us," Amy gave a little sigh as she took a sip. She'd missed this and she hadn't missed this. Leaning back a little into the sofa, she let herself relax, forcing the tension and residual panic from her body.

"I wonder where himself's gotten off to, then?" Downing the last of her cocoa, Lucie stood. "I should be off out, then. He said he'd be back soon, and while he's probably wrong, I don't want to out-stay my welcome."

Grinning a bit at the straight-forward woman, Amy held out a hand. "Sit back down, you numpty. He'll get here when he does. You've nowhere else to go, after all."

"Oi! Who you callin' a numpty?" Lucie objected. She still sat back down and leaned up against Amy. It had been rather a long day, she was due a bit of a kip. 

They both chuckled a little, then sighed at the same time. 

"Does it ever stop--y'know, bein' like that?" 

Amy shrugged, "Not really. Even when we weren't... even when he wasn't a constant presence in our lives, there was still that feeling that anything could kick off at any time."

"But you put down roots."

"We did."

Heaving a little sigh, Lucie tipped her head back to look at the ceiling. It wasn't the most interesting of things she could have chosen to stare at. But at least it was there, for the moment. "Don't think I'm ready for that, yet."

A sound echoed from outside the house. A sort of wheezing, groaning noise which sounded a bit like a constipated moose. Lucie jerked up to her feet, "Sounds like himself is back."

The cheer in her tone made Amy smile, "Let's hope it's the right one."

"Yeah, idiot can't pilot that Tardis worth a damn, that's for sure," Lucie replied, moving to look out the window. "Yep. I'd recognize that dilapidated panel setup anywhere."

Joining her at the window, Amy compared the outer shell of the police box with the one forever embedded in her mind. It wasn't quite the same, surprisingly. Or perhaps it was that she'd shined up the one she remembered. "Needs a new paint job."

"Yours--well, his--was just weird. Too shiny."

"Sonic sunglasses." 

Lucie shuddered. "Thank god mine's not got to that mid-life crisis stage."

They both exchanged a look and then giggled. Amy wanted to clap a hand over her mouth. She wasn't really the giggly sort, was she? But then again, there had been Mels and _her_ Doctor, and perhaps she really was the giggly sort. 

"Hello, having fun are we?" Himself asked, standing in the door, looking at the both of them with curiosity.

"Where'd you get off to, then?" Lucie demanded. 

Stroppy. Amy approved. Then she took a good long look at Lucie's Doctor, and had to stifle another giggle. "I see what you mean about the velvet."

"I know, right?" 

"Oi. I'm right here."

Lucie grinned at him, "Yeah, we noticed. But, the velvet is an improvement, mate. Just remember that when you're playing an electric guitar and poncing about with sonic spectacles."

Sunglasses, but Amy didn't correct her. 

The Doctor made a huffing sound, then grinned at Amy. "Hello, don't think we've met."

"We haven't. Yet." Amy smiled at him, finding that his ease was infectious. Then a bit of sadness touched her, thinking of her own Doctor. "You're so young. Now I know how Ri-Melody feels, a bit."

"Have I met Melody?"

"Doubt it. You'd remember her."

The Doctor smiled, and it was a lovely thing that showed how little he'd gone through at that age. Amy wanted to preserve him in amber, stop him from the inevitability of the Time War, all of his losses on Earth, and everything after. But endings weren't something she could give him, and she would never stop him from being who he was. 

"I'll try to remember your encomium when I finally see her."

Rolling her eyes, Lucie grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the door, "C'mon, Mr. Dictionary, I'm sure there's another adventure out there you've promised me."

"I've promised nothing," he said, but it was a mild protest as he let her pull him out the door and towards his Tardis. "Goodbye, Miss--I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Williams. And it's Miz." Not an uncommon name, and Amy preferred she not muck up his timeline too much. He'd already done enough of that on his own, and her daughter, well...

"Bye!" Lucie shouted, then she was speaking again with her Doctor, arguing already about something to do with puddings and rock music. 

For a moment, Amy stood there, listening, letting the sheer nostalgia wash over her. 

Then she closed the door on the sound of their conversation.

-f-


End file.
